Ta mort : refusé
by Yaminoru
Summary: Newt va mourir, il est devenu un fondu. Mais Thomas refuse et le sauve même si cela met sa popre vie en danger. NEWT/THOMAS


L'annonce que Thomas produit l'anticorps pouvant sauver les fondus a été annoncé. Alors que ce dernier se trouve avec newt, son meilleur ami qui est en train de devenir un fondu... Thomas analyse l'information : il peut fabriquer le sérum sauvant son ami. Il suffit juste qu'il possède assez de temps... Mais, il n'eut même pas le temps de finir son raisonnement qu'il entend des pas derrière lui. Alors il se tourne et découvre Newt, débit, les veines bleu entièrement visible, ses yeux noirs , tout comme sa salive. Et, d'une rapidité qu'il n'avait pas il y a quelques secondes, Newt se jette sur Thomas. Ce dernier n'eut le temps de réagir, tombant sur le dos, empêchant le fondu de lui arracher la chair.

\- Newt ! Newt ! Reprend toi ! Tu es plus fort ! Supplie Thomas.

Mais, Newt ne semble pas l'entendre, ses dents s'entrechoquent toujours quand il manque la chair de son ami, son corps se débattant pour pouvoir se rapprocher de celui qu'il tente de dévorer.

\- Newt ! S'ecrie une fois de plus Thomas.

À ce moment, Newt reprend conscience. Son corps se calme, ses yeux reprennent leur magnifique couleur bleu. Alors que sa voix brisé par le désespoir murmure :

\- Tue-moi.  
\- Non ! Il y a une solution ! Riposte Thomas.  
\- Tue-moi, Tommy, s'il te plaît...

Thomas ne put répondre qu'il se fait déjà attaqué à nouveau. Il dû encore une fois retenir son ami, essayer de l'éloigner de lui. Il finit même par réussir, éjectant le corps de Newt loin de lui avant de se relever. Le fondu mit quelques secondes avant de se retrouver debout. Une seconde est calme. Et l'autre Newt essaye de nouveau de tuer Thomas. Un combat se lance. Aucun des deux n'a vraiment le dessus jusqu'à ce que Thomas se retrouve sur le dos, Newt sur lui. Thomas essaye de le raisonner, de le repousser mais rien 'ne fonctionne... Jusqu'à que Newt se redresse pour s'asseoir sur lui, une arme à la main, récupérer sur Thomas, et qu'il pointe sa propre tête. Thomas réagi avant même de comprendre, donnant un coup de main dans l'arme pour la faire gicler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tue-moi !  
\- Non ! J'ai l'antidote en moi ! Il faut j...

Newt le coupe d'un coup de poing. Thomas eut une idée. Il a l'antidote en lui. Voilà la clé. Alors, il lâche doucement son ami, le lissant s'échouer sur lui et lui mordre l'épaule, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à sa nourriture encore vivante. À cela, Newt se recule vivement, conscient.

\- J-je veux pas... J-je suis désolé... Tue-moi, arrivent il difficilement à prononcer.  
\- J'ai toujours voulu que tu me dévore, réplique Thomas.

Celui-ci va poser une main à l'arrière de la tête de Newt et une dans son dos pour le rapprocher un maximum de lui. Newt essaye de se reculer , suppliant Thomas d'arrêter cette folie. Mais , rapidement, son ''côté'' fondu reprend le dessus, sa démence le gagne et il croque sauvagement dans la peau de son ami, commençant à lui arracher la chair de l'épaule, buvant en même temps son sang. Thomas hurle de nouveau, ayant du mal à se contenir. Alors qu'il garde son agresseur tout près de lui. Thomas ne peut pas se faire contaminé alors il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui ... Mais pour Newt et le fonctionnement de son plan.

A leur côté, le carnage règne. Des bâtiments s'effondre, des gens meurent, crient, pleurent de rage. À côté d'eux, rien ne se passe dont Thomas et Newt s'en soucient. Non, ils sont dans leur monde. Cependant, un crie horrifié bien connu vient éclaté leur bulle. Thomas tourne fébrilement son regard vers Brenda, Minho et Gally qui sont venus les retrouver. Les trois sont figé de stupeur à la vision de leur ami en plein repas constitué de leur autre ami... Ils en oublient la raison de se retours. Mais pas Thomas qui murmure :

\- Anti... Dote.. vi-vite...

Ce fut faible , tremblant, la douleur engourdissant son corps. La fatigue endormant son esprit. La peur tordant son estomac. Les dents plantées dans sa chair faisant trembler tout son corps...

Branda fut la première à réagir, elle s'approche discrètement des deux garçons au sol puis va planter l'antidote dans Newt qui se calme progressivement. Les veines bleues le proclamant comme fondu se résorbe pour disparaître, ses dents arrêtent de triturer la chair de Thomas. Et, avec ce dernier, Newt chute dans l'inconscience.

Les trois spectateurs restent sous le choque avant que Minho se rapproche d'eux pour porter Newt :

\- Faut se casser d'ici.

Gally et Branda ne purent que hocher la tête. Puis, Gally porte Thomas pour les ramener jusqu'à leur moyen de transport dernier cris.

*****.

Une semaine est passée. Ni Thomas, ni Newt n'a ouvert les yeux. La plupart ont perdu espoir... Newt a repris de moitié l'apparence d'un fondu, ses veines bleues-violets même si sa salive et -on suppose - ses yeux, son rester humain. Alors que Thomas, se remet petit à petit de l'attaque. Servir de repas n'est jamais très bon pour le corps... Tout comme la fatigue qui le clou dans cette sorte de comas...

Encore des semaines passent, Minho va tous les jours auprès de Thomas, puis auprès de Newt afin de leur raconter la journée. Puis, un jour, Minho était avec Thomas, discutant des plantations qui poussent encore mieux qu'au bloc quand il entend la port s'ouvrir derrière lui. Alors il se tourne et se fige, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés avant de se lever et de crier , soulagé :

\- Newt !

Minho se jette dans les bras de son ami enfin réveiller, le serrant jusqu'à lui en faire craquer le dos. Le demi fondu répond plus doucement à l'étreinte , rigolant légèrement. Puis, quand leur accolade fut close, il se dirige vers le lit :

\- Qui... Est moi qui... Demande Newt sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.  
\- On croit qu'il t'a poussé à le faire, assure Minho. Son sang peut servir d'antidote alors... Il t'a laisser le prendre..

Newt s'assit au côté de son sauveur, allant caresser doucement les cheveux bruns de ce dernier et lui murmure un petit merci. Il se perd ensuite dans ses pensées. Il cherche ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvient pourtant que d'une phrase : j'ai toujours voulu que tu me dévore et il sait que l'auteur est Thomas...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il 'ne remarque pas la disparition de Minho. Néanmoins, il s'allonge au côté du brun, se blottissant contre lui avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Newt entend un petit murmure incompréhensible... Qu'il comprend tout de même alors il répond :

\- Je suis la Tommy. Fait un effort tocard, réveil toi.  
\- J'suis... Pas ... 'card... Murmure le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Ouvre les yeux. Allez. Insiste Newt.

À cela, comme par enchantement, Thomas ouvre légèrement les yeux. Il dû les fermer rapidement, secouée par la lumière trop fort mais pu soulever de nouveau ses paupières après quelques secondes.

\- Newt...?  
\- À côté.

Thomas tourne donc son regard vers Newt. Un sourire fatigué se glisse sur ses lèvres alors que Newt en fut un de soulagement.

\- Ça va ? Demande Newt  
\- J'me sens enfin complet, assuré Thomas. Et toi ?  
\- Complet ? Oui... Je suis à moitié fondu mais... Je suis plus fou.  
\- J'ai retrouver mon épaule, plaisante doucement Thomas.

Ce dernier finit même par rigoler légèrement, suivit par Newt. Ce n'est pas vraiment amusant, ils le savent mais le soulagement de se voir vivant rend stupide. Le demi-fondu est le premier à calmer son rire, son esprit tout comme son regard focaliser sur son sauveur. Ses yeux exténués mais vivant, ses cernes profondes faisant ressortir ses joues creuser alors que ses lèvres sèchent laissent passer son merveilleux rire. Lui même causant les petites mouvements des grains de beauté à leur coin. Newt ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable et très désirable. Alors, sans réfléchir, il commence à se pencher doucement z avant pour aller écrasé maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Le rire de celui-ci en fut étouffé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que tout son corps se paralyse. Newt cru que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproque... Alors , il rompt doucement le baiser, sans prendre le temps d'en profiter puis se redresse avant de se lever. Mais, quand il voulut s'éloigner, il sent une main se poser sur son poignet, serrant doucement son haut. Alors il se retourne vers un Thomas écrevisse , la seule personne qui peut le retenir. Newt, convaincu que lui seul ressent de l'amour, ne put que baisser les yeux :

\- Excuse moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Je... S'excuse t il pitoyablement.  
\- D-donc c'était juste ... À cause de notre situation ? Demande Thomas.  
\- Oui, voilà. C'est ça.  
-... Dommage...

Newt fut des plus surpris à cette réponse, relevant vivement son regard vers son sauveur. Ce dernier arborant un timide sourire heureux alors que ses yeux pétillent magnifiquement de joie. Contaminant Newt qui retrouve un grand sourire avant de se pencher de nouveau sur Thomas pour l'embrasser tendrement. Et cette fois, le brin y répond bien que ce soit avec une maladresse des plus mignonne et qui fit fondre le cœur déjà bien gaga de Newt. Ce dernier se rallonge sur le lit, se collant au malade.

Le temps passe sans qu'ils ne se lâchent, s'embrassant passionnément un temps, puis plus tendrement, avant de le faire amoureusement ou encore plus chastement. Ils ne virent pas le temps défilé. Ni même la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Minho au grand sourire. Celui-ci fut surpris quelques secondes avant d'afficher un grand sourire et prend un grand plaisir à rompre ce moment :

\- C'est Newt qui porte la culotte ?

Les deux amoureux sursaute , tournant leur regard vers Minho. Thomas , écrevisse au possible, complètement gêné alors que Newt montre juste son agacement, murmurant un Dégage, tu gêne entre ses dents. Et Minho ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire.

*****.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis le réveil de Thomas et Newt. Celui-ci n'a plus du tout le virus. Toute trace de son ancienne situation de Fondu ayant disparu grâce à quelques portion de sang de Thomas en plus. Tout le monde en es rassurée. Mais, un question persiste dans l'esprit de Thomas... Comment son sang as-t-il put être compatible avec celui de Newt ? Ont ils le même groupe sanguin ou alors est ce un miracle ? Ça aurait pu le tuer s'ils n'étaient t pas compatible ... Ont ils juste eu de la chance ? Thomas a bien parlé de ces interrogations à Minho mais ce dernier ne semble pas prendre tout ça en compte. Bon, il a raison, le fait que Newt soit en bonne santé est le plus important mais...

\- Tu penses encore à ça ? Coupe Minho, sortant Thomas de ses pensées.  
\- Oui...  
\- Qu'est ce qui te perturbe ? Intervient Newt qui suivait Minho.

Thomas hésite quelques secondes avant de faire part de tout cela à son amant :

\- Et bien... Je me demande si mon sang t'a vraiment sauvé...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si nos sang ne sont pas compatibles, il y a un risque de rejet. Et donc mon sang sera détruit par ton organisme. Alors, soit nous sommes compatibles, soit tu as détruit mon sang mais à garder l'antidote soit... Les effets vont s'inverser et ça va être pire...  
\- Quand pourrons nous le savoir ? Demande Newt.  
\- Normalement... Il y a quelques jours déjà.  
\- Donc tu t'inquiètes pour rien ? Raille Minho. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais N'est va bien.  
\- Je sais ça ! Se défend Thomas. Je fis conscient qu'il va bien !  
\- Mais...? Ajouter Newt.  
\- Mais... Est ce que je pourrais aider d'autres contaminé ainsi ? Est ce qu'il est possible de créer plusieurs antidote à partir de mon sang ? On pourrait aider des tas de personnes...

Un silence pesant se met en place entre les trois garçons. Alors que Newt s'avance vers son petit ami pour poser une bras sur son épaule avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix plus douce :

\- Tommy... On vient juste de finir avec WICKED. Laisse à ton corps et ton esprit un temps de repos. Nous ne pouvons pas recommencer à courir maintenant. Nous venons juste de passer notre enfer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter dans un autre.  
\- Oui mais... D'autre personne ont besoin d'aide... Dans d'autres villes sécurisé ou dans des camps ou...  
\- Du calme, l'antidote sur patte. Même si tu veux les aider, il ne vaudrait trouver un moyen d'extraire tes anticorps, rappelle Minho.  
\- Je sais comment faire. J'ai dû le faire plein de fois avant le labyrinthe, explique Thomas. Il nous suffit juste d'aller voler du matériel.  
\- Moi qui pensait pouvoir me reposer... Souffle Newt.  
\- Désolé mais... Si vous ne voulez p-  
\- On vient. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne feras rien sans nous. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille. Le Coupe Newt. On ne te laissera jamais seul.

Thomas sourit doucement à son amant, alors que celui-ci se penche pour aller poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas ne tarde pas à répondre au baiser, les joues rougies et les paupières se baissant légèrement.

\- Bon... Est bien en route vers de nouvelle aventure... Murmure Minho avant de laisser seul les deux amoureux.


End file.
